You Wish
by Hermione-Granger17
Summary: Update at last! Lizzie wishes Kate was never popular and gets more than she bargained for. But everything's not great when the people she cares for don't like her! Bad summary sorry! Plz readreview!
1. Knocked Up

Hey it's me again my last story kinda fizzled out and I ran outta ideas so here's a fresh attempt at a new idea. Please tell me if it's worth carrying on and give me any ideas once the ball gets rolling.

I don't own anything to do with Lizzie McGuire or You Wish they all belong to Disney coz trust me I would be too busy making a house out of ice if I had that much money, man that would be cool! (ha literally, I didn't mean it like that!)

Anywayz if you're still with me plz enjoy and review coz I always do!!

Thanx!!! xxxxx

You Wish

Chapter 1: Knocked Up

"I hate her, I hate her!" Lizzie sobbed into Gordo's shoulder as they crashed onto her sofa.

"It'll be okay, everyone will have forgotten it by the morning," he comforted her. Lizzie looked up and frowned in annoyance. "Whatever Gordo!"

"Well done!" Miranda sighed sitting down next to them with three drinks.

"What have I done now?!" he whined.

"If your gonna comfort me, I'd prefer you to say that you'd be there for me rather than a load of stupid lies your parents always say."

"I'm sorry, that's what you get when you're brought up in a world of psychiatry." Gordo paused and Miranda glared at him, "And I'll back you up." He quickly added.

"So do you wanna go to the Digital Bean?" Miranda asked, it was Gordo's turn to glare. "What? Come on Liz, you've gotta face the world sometime, it's better to do it now rather than later!"

"That's easy for you to say," Lizzie yelled, tears building up in her eyes, "I don't see Kate Saunders spreading rumours about you around the school!"

"Exactly. Rumours. That's all they are!" Gordo interrupted.

"You wouldn't say that if everybody thought you were knocked up by Larry Tudgeman!!!" Gordo wanted to mention that that would be quite impossible but by the look on the girls' faces he decided against it, instead he replied,

"Well we know it's not true."

"Oh, if YOU know it's not true then that makes everything better!" Lizzie broke down into even more tears. Gordo and Miranda threw each other a hurt look and stood up to leave. 

"We'll leave you then," Miranda snarled. Gordo felt that he shouldn't leave but kissed Lizzie on the forehead and followed after Miranda.

Lizzie curled up on the sofa crying, her tears drained energy from her body and as they rolled down her damp face she found herself feeling extremely tired. She pictured all the faces at school, people making remarks and pointing to her "pregnant" belly. 

"Why does Kate have to be so nasty?" she asked out loud, "I wish she was never popular." The last of Lizzie's energy was used on these words and she fell into a deep sleep.

Lizzie's mind quickly filled with images of her, some she didn't recognise and others she knew well. The images soon changed to memories, her first date with Gordo, her trip to Rome, her first kiss, they started to reverse until they stopped on one in particular. 

She was around 12 years old, it was back when the three amigos were four. She, Miranda, Gordo and Kate were sat in Miranda's porch, all clutching a large envelope. Lizzie knew what was going to happen, they would open their letters, which would tell them that Kate was going to camp where everything would change, where Kate would develop, become popular and leaving them behind. The 12 year olds opened their letters, Lizzie tore open the envelope, she paused and glanced up at Miranda and Gordo who both had an extreme look of disappointment on their faces. Before Lizzie had chance to look at her own letter a strange lifting feeling filled her body, everything blurred and then her mind fell blank.

Something stirring beneath her woke Lizzie from her dream. She opened her eyes and felt comforted by Gordo.

"Hey Liz-ay, are you awake? 'Coz I really need to pee!" said a voice, a voive which she recognised but wasn't Gordo. Lizzie sat up to see who it belonged to and tried not to scream.


	2. Liz and Katie

You Wish

Chapter 2: Liz and Katie

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Liz-ay, are you awake? 'Coz I really need to pee!" said a voice, a voice which she recognised but wasn't Gordo. Lizzie sat up to see who it belonged to and tried not to scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ethan! What the hell are you doing here?!?" Lizzie yelled.

"Whoa, don't go nuclear on me! Sorry I shouldn't have woken you up, I never realised you could be this cranky!!" Ethan stammered.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"You invited me round to watch a couple of movies and then you fell asleep!"

"Okay very funny where's Gordo, is this his idea of a joke? Come on then Gordo where are you?? Gordo??"

"Erm Liz, who's Gordo?" Ethan asked with a worried look on his face.

Lizzie laughed loudly and shook her head, "Very good, I never knew you were such a good actor Ethan! You should ask about drama group! Now where are Gordo and Miranda?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know about Miranda? You haven't spoken to her since you were like 12 years old!" Lizzie eyed him suspiciously and then noticed something.

"Ew who change my clothes?!" she screeched looking down at her outfit, "that's just sick and wrong!"

"What's gotten into you Liz?" panicked Ethan. "No one's changed your clothes; you've been wearing those all day."

Lizzie stood up and wondered over to the mirror. "Okay, changing my clothes was one thing, but dyeing my hair, that is just so…so… there aren't words to describe that!" she growled, gazing at her brunette hair in her reflection.

"You're scaring me now, so I'm gonna go home and pee. Have a rest and I'll phone you later." Ethan smiled awkwardly and walked over to her. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Lizzie pushed him away violently.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed. Ethan gaped in shock.

"Giving you a kiss goodbye." He said nervously.

"Well don't, everyone knows I'm dating Gordo!"

"Stop it." Ethan demanded, "Seriously, who's this Gordo you keep talking about? Are you seeing someone else?"

"What do you mean am I seeing someone else?"

"Well coz it would be totally uncool if my girlfriend was cheating on me!"

"Oh ok I get it!" Lizzie smiled, "This is like some kind of test so Gordo can see if I would ever cheat on him! Pretending I'm in some alternate universe and am dating Ethan Craft! Don't worry Gordo I'd never cheat on you, "she said purposely loud in case he was watching the scene, "you're like my soul mate! Miranda if you're in on this I'm gonna kill you!"

"Wait, when you say 'Gordo and Miranda' you don't mean David Gordon and Miranda Sanchez do you?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah but no one calls him David, he's Gordo! He and Miranda are my best friends! We're the three amigos! Hang on why am I explaining this to you? You know that!"

"No, you're Liz, and David, Miranda and Katie are the 'three amigos'. How sad is that?!"

"Who's Katie?" Lizzie said starting to grow more worried.

"Katie Saunders, you know, you're 'enemy'! Come on you're usually happy to tell the story of your friendship break up with her!" he laughed.

"Why don't you tell me it? I like to hear someone else say it." She lied.

"Okay then, but then I will have to go pee! You, David, Miranda and Katie used to be best friends but then one summer when you were twelve you all applied for the same camp…"

"Oh my gosh!" Lizzie gasped.

"It's not that scary! Anyway you got in and the rest didn't and while you were there you developed and realised how amazingly uncool they were and how popular you could be and you came back…."

"..As Kate." Lizzie whispered.

"What?" said Ethan.

"As Kate. Oh my gosh, the wish."


	3. Author Notes

Hola everyone!! People have been reviewing this really well and I'd just like to say that I haven't given up on it, I'm just stuck for ideas, well I know what I'd like to do but I'm not sure how to get there! If you know what I mean!

Any JDawg613 if you're reading this, which you probably are because of the title, I never stole your title because I started this aaaaggggeeessss ago, it's just a weird coincidence like some one else had almost the same storyline as this story but there u go c'est la vie!

So if anyone has any ideas for this story please let me know, whether they're ideas or you want to write a chapter or two I don't mind, 'cuz I really like this story but it's not really going anywhere!!

Thanks for you're reviews, contact me via email or reviews!

Adios

Bekks xxxx


	4. Glitter and Eyeliner

Hey! I'm back by popular demand! ;) Sorry I've taken so long to update, I had moved on but then moved back and had writers block so here goes then next chapter hopefully you'll like it! Warning you now this chapter might be very short, depends how much I can think of on a Sunday night, when I'm very tired and dreading school the next morning which will make the pile of coursework and revision pile up! So taking that in mind I hope you can forgive me!

"Okay Ethan we have to go to the Digital Bean!" Lizzie exclaimed slightly panicked. "The only way I can tell if this is all real is if we go there, I mean Gordo couldn't've got the whole area to pretend I'm popular."

"But you are!" Ethan growled, growing very annoyed. "But if that's what we have to do to shut you up. As long as I can pee first!"

"Yeah whatever I'm gonna go get changed out of this stupid outfit!" Ethan ran to the toilet while Lizzie walked up to her room. As she stepped inside, her heart stopped. The walls were decorated with pictures of her and Ethan, she ran to the cupboard and pulled it open, everything was gold and sparkly. Lizzie stifled a scream and rummaged through everything until she found a pair of old jeans and a cute (for Kate) logo top which read 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful'. Lizzie laughed and thought that wasn't really the reason that she hated Kate or should she say Katie. She finished putting on her eyeliner when Ethan stumbled into the room banging his head on a low lampshade along the way. Lizzie rolled her eyes and they walked out of the house hand in hand. However absurd the situation was Lizzie couldn't stop the voice in her head screaming "Oh my God I'm holding hands with Ethan, he's my boyfriend!! I can kiss him whenever I want!". Just realising this Lizzie stopped in the middle of the street and pulled Ethan into deep passionate kiss but broke away from him almost as quickly as she had swooped in.

"Okay that was confusing" said Ethan his eyes still crossed trying to figure it out.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie gasped. Kissing Ethan Craft was something her and Miranda had dreamed about since 4th grade but now that it was actually happening, it didn't feel right. Trying to put on a fake smile Lizzie hung her head and continued to walk up to the Digital Bean's entrance.


	5. Freak Circus

Hey!! Wow I've updated soon! Hehe! Sorry the last chapter was so miniscule, I was very tired. I haven't really thought of a definite idea for where this is going which could result in severe writer's block later on but it'll do for now! Thank you for all you're reviews, much appreciated! Well this chaps a bit longer, hope you like, keep r&ring and enjoy!

Rock 'n' Roll --- Exclusive to you, my new think replacing Adios!

Bekks xxxx

The Digital Bean looked the same as it always had been. "Well of course," Lizzie thought nervously, "because nothing's changed." She was still determined to believe the whole thing was a set up. Instead of running up to Gordo and Miranda, Lizzie was lead over to the 'popular' table where she sat down with Claire and Brooke. Trying not to look too out of place Lizzie smiled feebly glanced around the table. She was here, at the top of the food chain, it must be real, not everyone could be in on this, especially not Claire. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Gordo, Miranda and 'Katie' as she was now known in the corner of the diner, in their usual spot by the blackboard.

"Erm Liz? Why are you like staring at those freaks?" Claire spat.

"Oh erm I wasn't" Lizzie said attempting to cover her blushing cheeks, "I was just in a stare and they got in the way." The people round the table eyed her suspiciously.

"Well that's okay then, 'cuz that Gor-Dork is like such a…like such a dork! I don't know what Katie sees in him; he has like such bad hair and is so like a know-it-all!" The rest of the table laughed, as if Claire had cracked some brilliant joke.

 "He's not all bad….erm...like." Lizzie blurted out, forgetting who she was for a moment.

"Excuse me?" Brooke sneered. 

"Will you excuse me for a second; I um like need to do my like make-up…like!" Lizzie stammered nearly knocking over her chair in the rush to escape. She almost ran over to the toilets, pausing on the way to give Gordo and Miranda a smile and a wave. The look on Miranda's face of pure hatred and disgust told her that this wasn't a trick; the only person Lizzie had ever seen Miranda give a look like that to was Kate.

Leaning against the cool wall in the toilets, Lizzie's mind burst with new questions. Would she ever be herself again? Was her family the same? Would she be treated properly? And mainly would Gordo and Miranda hate her forever? Lizzie's thoughts were interrupted when Claire bounded through the door.

"What the hell has gotten into you? You're like totally not acting yourself! You stick up for Gor-Dork then you like run away all scared. And then I see you like waving at the freak circus! I thought that was weird but like then Ethan said you like stopped kissing him, I mean usually it'd like take a nuclear bomb to break you away from him. Plus you keep saying like and that is like so uncool!" Lizzie laughed at how stupid Claire was but covered it up with a cough, followed from an 'ew' from Claire.

"Oh, well I think I ate something bad, I'm feeling a bit sick, it must be making me crazy, I better go home." Lizzie lied; furious with the names Claire had called her best friends. She hurried out of the room and back into the main diner. Looking back over to where Gordo and Miranda were sitting, her mouth opened in shock. That's what Claire had meant by 'I don't know what Katie sees in him', Gordo and Kate were sitting opposite each other, his hands placed lightly on top of hers, Kate laughed flirtatiously, moving closer to him, then suddenly out of the blue kissed him, as if doing it in front of Lizzie on purpose. Miranda sat in the background making fake retching noises behind them. Full of anger Lizzie stormed over to her table and dragged Ethan to his feet. He looked at her confused, but then again Lizzie had started to notice he normally pulled that face. Wanting to make Gordo as jealous as possible she kissed Ethan more passionately than she had ever had with anyone. Ethan fell back against the wall but that didn't stop her, nothing did until a hand tapped on her shoulder very hard. She turned round, one hand still in Ethan's hair, (which she felt was so soft and shiny and perfect as he always boasted it did) the owner of the Digital Bean stood there throwing a disgusted glare at Lizzie and told her to take her display of emotions elsewhere. Giggling Lizzie apologised and took off to leave after winking Ethan goodbye and scanning the room for Gordo, she spotted his hair and expecting to see his face full of rage and jealous, Lizzie was heartbroken to see him still in exactly the same position as before and still looking directly into Kate's eyes as he used to with Lizzie.


	6. In Denial

Chapter 5: In Denial

It's been so long since I have updated this story and I apologise a lot! I've suddenly started to get more reviews for it, not sure why! You always get reviews for the stories you're stuck on, and none for the ones you have great ideas for! If that made sense! Anyway keep r&ring you've all been great so far and I hope for just as nice reviews in the future! ;) Enjoy!!!!

And if this chapter is a little confusing I've put _italics_ where Lizzie is 'remembering' basically the stuff that happened before her wish…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giggling Lizzie apologised and took off to leave after winking Ethan goodbye and scanning the room for Gordo, she spotted his hair and expecting to see his face full of rage and jealous, Lizzie was heartbroken to see him still in exactly the same position as before and still looking directly into Kate's eyes as he used to with Lizzie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storming off down the street Lizzie began to think to herself. It still didn't make any sense; surely all of this was impossible! She had wished Kate wasn't popular hundreds of times before, but_ this _had never happened! It was probably all a dream and she would wake up tomorrow and have her life back to normal, yes that must be it. Too busy in her own world Lizzie walked straight past her house and had to backtrack for five minutes before she angrily pushed open her front door.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" her mum called from the kitchen. Lizzie chose not to reply and ran up the stairs where she burst into her room and screamed. Matt was sat on her bed surrounded by a group of friends acting out her diary. Great, her whole life had changed but Lizzie was still stuck with the same brattish little brother! She chased them out of her room and slammed the door so hard the window rattled. Sinking onto her bed she picked up a framed photo from the side table.

It was of her, Miranda, Gordo and 'Katie'. They all had there arms wrapped around each other giggling at the camera except for Gordo who's eyes were transfixed on Katie. Lizzie began to cry as she remembered her own version of this photo, where his eyes were on her. 

_Maybe she had been too hard on Gordo. They had had a few trial dates when they got back from Rome, to see how "they" would work. But things got awkward and even though she wanted so badly to be with him Lizzie started to worry that it would ruin everything they already had. Breaking up with Gordo was one of the hardest things she had to do, while they had only been dating a couple of weeks, the bond between them was painful to split. _

_Miranda didn't help matters returning from Rome, as soon as she heard about their dates she accused them of betraying her and trying to push her out of the group, attempting to turn the three amigos into two. She spoke to neither of them until the beginning of school where she apologised and helped them both get their relationship back to normal._

_Nothing returned exactly as it was however, Lizzie was still on a high from Rome and had the press and a reporter everywhere she went, the pressure was building up and she struggled to balance her new career with school work and friends. Lizzie grew big headed and soon felt she didn't need her friends since she had a no.1 single and her face plastered everywhere you looked. She let the fame get to her and Miranda and Gordo were soon fed up. With Lizzie not around, they spent all of their time together. Seeing new lights in each other they began to date, though everyone knew deep down Gordo still loved Lizzie and there was nothing he could do about it._

_Before it had even begun Lizzie's singing days were over and she became a 'one hit wonder' with enough teen pop stars around at the moment, Lizzie went unnoticed and uncared for after the 'Isabella and Palo' story was out of the papers and off the television. She was soon left with no career and no friends. _

_After apologies, grovellings and many free smoothies, Lizzie managed to reform the three amigos to speaking terms. Miranda and Gordo continued to date and still found it hard to be as close to Lizzie as they used to be after the way she had treated them. A day didn't go by without an argument between the three in some shape or form, whether it was over one of them being late or nudging one another in the corridor, it often turned into a full blown row. The most recent one being just before Lizzie made her wish, Gordo had tried to comfort her and she had snapped at him. She could admit it now, she treated him like dirt, led him on in Rome and throughout the dates, when all along she knew she was going to end it, to protect him._

But now here she was, stuck as the person Gordo and Miranda hated the most and she felt empty and lost. Blinking back tears she heard someone knock at her door and Ethan walked in. Seeing her upset he sat down next to her and held her close. He kissed her on her forehead just like Gordo had done before he left and she started to sob, not just a sniffle but a proper "I've just watched Pay It Forward" weep. Slightly startled Ethan placed her down on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. Carefully he made an attempt to leave.

"Don't go," Lizzie cried, "Please, just stay with me." Ethan hesitated then clambered back onto her bed and lay beside her; she placed her tear stained face on his shirt and wrapped her leg around his. He hugged her tight and quickly fell asleep. Lizzie, however, didn't. Her head moving to Ethan's steady breathing, she closed her eyes and imagined, imagined that it was Gordo she was lying with. Though she wanted to deny it, she couldn't any longer. She loved him, not as a friend, but as a lover. It made her laugh to say it, "I love David Gordon".


End file.
